Musings On Humanity
by Nemesis13
Summary: Vash the Stampede had taken a job to recover a kidnapped heiress on a whim, he'd been bored, there was a damsel in distress, and he saved her. Escorting her back home he contemplates human nature and reflects on how much he misses certain people when they aren't around. Emotions are such fickle, beautiful things. A one shot, featuring Fem!Wolfwood


**I found an ancient jumpdrive in my dresser with an old Trigun AMV on it to the tune of Kid Rock's 'Cowboy', think the thing was from like...2003? Anyway despite it being complete crap quality I watched it through and felt an urge to write a one shot. Gunsmoke is a dark world, dark things happen there, so there will be references to rape and murder but nothing graphic. Also, Fem!Wolfwood because why not? This was just for fun and will likely never be expanded on, so please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Vash yawned deeply as he wandered the dusty plains of Gunsmoke, the shimmering heat of the sweltering wasteland warping the horizon before him. Times like these he'd usually play a game in his head that involved guessing what mirage he'd catch in the distance, a shanty town, an oasis, a beautiful woman, so on and so forth.

Not today though, today he was exhausted, spent, and really just wanted to get back to the sun bleached town he'd left earlier in the week, intent on turning in the job he'd picked up on a lark that had turned into a right proper mess. Why, _why_ anyone thought kidnapping a young heiress to a mining town was a good idea was lost on him. Seriously if the family had the money to maintain a functioning gold mine on this dead rock of a planet why did anyone think they could get away with extorting them?

Normally he'd not involve himself but if the enraged family hadn't hired Vash, they'd have hired someone far more...heavier handed that would have caused quite a bit of bloodshed. Not that the thugs in question were adverse to spilling the blood of innocents themselves, they had been the most vile of human beings and probably hadn't deserved mercy. Still, principles. As things stood it hadn't been a walk in the park for him regardless, but aside for a nifty new scar on his left pectoral he'd managed to get through the job relatively unscathed.

The young woman he'd been sent to save hadn't been so lucky, he didn't ask her what the men had done to her while they waited for her ransom but he could guess what the end result was. He distinctly heard his brother's voice in his head whispering sweet nothings about the evils of humanity as he glanced to the blonde with dead eyes beside him.

She'd likely been repeatedly raped, it's what happened in these sorts of situations really, the denizens of Gunsmoke knew nothing of right and wrong, death was always around the corner so many just had fun where they could find it. If others had to suffer for their enjoyment...well so be it.

Not for the first time Vash begrudgingly understood why his best friend Nicolette D. Wolfwood swore, chain smoked,and drank the way she did. The traveling nun had likely had many distraught women and...likely children confess to her in the hopes of being forgiven for sins that were not their own.

It was a sick world they lived on, far sicker then anyone deserved really, and the fact that the only release from this painful existence was the cold embrace of death...well... There was a reason that Vash acted like a doughnut obsessed moron most of the time...it kept him safe from reality for a spell until some fool tried to collect that ridiculous bounty on his head.

Thanks Knives, you're the most awesome brother ever...

"We're almost there," he told the girl, she didn't respond other then blinking, sighing Vash handed her a canteen that she automatically drank from, hopefully the mixed nutrient water would suffice for the next hour. Taking the canteen back he took a swig himself before shifting his red duster open to place it back on his belt, as a matter of course he removed his heavy revolver and examined it with a knowing eye.

Going to need tuned up again soon, stainless steel or not the grit of Gunsmoke's deserts was enough to wear through anything over time, and his pistol had seen plenty of sunsets in its journeys. Twirling the revolver on his finger a moment Vash holstered the weapon as he absently pushed his yellow tinted glasses up his nose. Glancing to the girl he eventually spoke up again knowing perfectly well she wouldn't react.

"Did you want to be returned to your family first or...visit the clinic..." He asked because frankly it was logical, she'd most likely been raped and could easily have contracted STDs or been with child. While he really didn't approve of abortion this was one of the few cases that he felt it was the woman's decision and none others, he was dragged from his thoughts when the girl responded.

"Wo-would you take me to the clinic? Without letting anyone know?" Vash raised his blonde brows as he took in the woman's now watery gaze, surprised but not unpleased that she'd finally spoken he decided to keep his goofy persona on the back burner as he replied.

"Of course, all part of the job, right? Save the girl and bring her home, if she needs to make a pit stop first well...who am I to judge?" He paused a moment before throwing her a cheeky grin, "I'm paid by the hour after all." She stopped and sniffled before sobbing pulling a very surprised Vash the Stampede into a tight hug as she broke down crying, ah hell the trials and tribulations of being a nice guy.

Letting the girl vent for a time he eventually broke the embrace and took her hand guiding her on as she seemed to be a bit more...alive then before. A good first step, an even better second step would be for someone to teach her how to use a gun, why her father thought hiding her from the violence of the world would have protected her was beyond Vash's understanding.

As much as he respected humanity, they still managed to confuse him beyond words at times.

Soon the town appeared in the distance, after a time they entered the outskirts as twilight fell, once in the town proper Vash let the girl guide him to the local doctor's home. Vash gently rapped his leather clad knuckles on the worn wood door and took a step back when a weathered looking old woman pulled the door open and glared up at the man in the red duster.

"Yeh, whaddya want?" Turning her gaze to his companion the woman's brown eyes widened in shock, "Miranda?!" With that the girl broke out into a sob and rushed the woman pulling her into a tight hug as the elder shushed her while gently patting the distraught teens back.

Jerking her head to the side she silently let Vash enter the house as she guided the girl into a back room, the silent gunman leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms, eyes unreadable behind his glasses.

After a time an old man left the room the girl had been escorted to, walking up to Vash he stared at the young man with rheumy eyes a few moments before coughing wetly into his hand.

"She was raped, did quite a bit of damage, drugs'll make sure she won't carry _anythin_ ' from the event, she's still pure though savvy? No rumors, as pure as virgin snow." Vash wanted to snort at that, like anyone on this rock even knew what snow was, but he got what the man was saying and nodded in turn.

"The innocent shouldn't suffer for the sins of others, I will say nothing unless directly asked by her parents, no others."

The old man stared at him a moment before grinning at him with a gape toothed smile, "Don't care what others say about you desperado, you're an all right sort. Miranda, well...she's going to need to stay here tonight all right? You're free to use the room upstairs but I'm afraid we don't have anything to eat or drink to offer, the local saloons still open though..."

Vash nodded and offered his thanks, after the crap he'd been through the past few days a hot meal and a cold drink sounded amazing. Leaving the doctor's home he wandered the dirt streets as he followed the sounds of rowdy yelling and singing, walking up the worn stairs leading to a pair of swinging half doors Vash pushed them open and took in the raucous scene before him.

Yelling, laughing, drinking, fighting, flirting, gambling, it was the same scene he'd walked into thousands of times before. It never got old.

Smiling sadly Vash approached the bar and ordered a drink, it always amused him that the ice cost more then the actual whiskey, sipping his drink he spun his chair and leaned against the bar observing the locals at play.

As he let the smokey haze, saloon music, and background noise lull him into calm he heard a laugh that caused his heart to jump into his throat. Scanning the room he removed his glasses and saw _her_.

Long blue black hair pulled into a loose ponytail, conservatively cut dress suit, and more guns strapped to her body then you could keep count of. Her dark eyes were shimmering with mirth as she downed a glass of beer spreading her cards before her causing the surrounding men to yell in dismay. Grinning Vash pocketed his glasses as he took a sip from his drink, kicking off the bar he sat in the empty seat next to the woman smirking as her brows rose in surprise.

"Mind dealing me in Sister?" Nicolette D. Wolfwood grinned brightly at her best friend/on again off again love interest as she pulled her recent winnings towards herself.

"Wouldn't be a game without you needle nogg'in, where the hell have you been? Things have been so normal and _boring_ without you fucking everything up."

Vash snorted as he accepted the offered cards, "Language young lady, you're a woman of God after all."

Wolfwood laughed at that she leaned in and kissed Vash's cheek gently, "Missed you Vash, but don't think that means I'm going to go easy on you."

Finishing his drink Vash just shrugged, "Good, you wouldn't be... you otherwise." With that the pair discreetly grasped each others hand under the table as both gave a reassuring grip.

Vash didn't get humans at times, but at the very least he understood what motivated them, what made them push on till tomorrow despite how horrible today had been. Taking in the laughing visage of the most vibrant woman he'd met since Rem, Vash the Stampede hid his smile behind his empty glass.

Love was a funny thing, but worth the heartache.


End file.
